A Force Imperishable
by MandalorianBountyHunter
Summary: A Star Wars movie premiere event awakens an old force thought lost years earlier. A fan struggling with the senseless violence of the real world, receives a rare treat when he is conscripted by an undercover officer to work security at the force awakens priemere. The story takes place in the real world, at the local Cinemark. BB-8 should be added to the sites SW character list.


**The Force Imperishable**

 **By MandalorianBountyHunter**

 **It was a cold night in December of 2015. The faithful were gathering for what we all hoped would be an event not seen since 1977. In those 38 years a force had permeated deep into the worlds consciousness, every generation of mankind alive sent delegates to this special assembly.**

 **I had stepped out side to be free from the gathering crowd a few moments, before taking my place in line for the gathering that was only hours away. An awakening had been promised, and we were all ready for one.**

 **It hadn't been the year we would have liked in many ways. More mass shootings than days, tensions had been high for months, and we were ready for a distraction. Even our mighty Football team had gone through struggles due to a finger broken in the first game of the season. Our Basketball team once a formidable opponent had been decimated relatively in the span of days in June. Eighty percent of our metaphorical capital ships had been lost for almost nothing in return on the basketball front.**

 **And so it was fortunate that there had been an awakening. We needed this event, I needed this event as a distraction from the reality we live in. Several Padawan's seemed to be arguing cannon, with a BB unit trailing the group obviously annoyed. They went inside to take their place in line for the awakening. This BB unit seemed to be curious about me. She seemed on closer inspection to be a Duck wearing a BB-8 Onesie to the assembly.**

 **She said, "Can I buy one of those, its been a rough day for me and some people are spoiling my awakening." She must have sensed too much hesitation because she asked, "Whats the matter you never seen an Astromech droid smoke?"**

 **I tried to come up with a witty answer fitting of the night. "Only when they've been picked at by buzz droids, have a bad motivator unit or get hit by a blaster."**

 **She looked at the entrance to the theater and called her friends, "Buzz Droids."**

 **I said, "Sure" How could I refuse her request, and how could I ask to see her plates and check her activation date. She took it and lit it, then looked me in the eye and said, "What would you do if I was an Imperial agent sent to catch you selling death sticks to ducklings." I thought maybe she was some kind of enforcement officer and that the only awakening I was going to have was going to be at the county detention cell block. "How would you like to see the movie in late January after your arraignment?" But she had a little sparkle in her eye and she was awful close to me.**

 **"I've had dealings with the Empires enforcement arm before."**

 **"Are you planning to resist?" she asked. Looking over her shoulder and sure enough it was a trap and id realized it too late. Or did I actually see those guys, or had she somehow used the force on me to make me see what she wanted. Either way resistance was futile.**

 **"No way, I surrender to you miss. You can take me away, I deserve to be punished for this", I said.**

 **"What did you call me?", she asked sounding very offended.**

 **"I mean Maim", I pleaded, "er well you didn't exactly tell me your name. I meant it respectfully and I want to say I'm sorry."**

 **"Where have you been the last nine months?" she asked. "Everyone knows who I am, I'm BB-8, but I want you to call me just BB" she said turning in a circle to show of her pajamas. I thought then well at least she's making some effort to be nice about this disastrous encounter.**

 **"And who decides your punishment for this crime, and what should that punishment be?", she said holing up the offensive death stick.. Then she took a puff off of it, and I wondered if she might be willing to go easy on me in some way. There was hope but I was going to have to play my cards exactly right.**

 **"In a big way you decide what happens to me BB. At least that's the way it feels right now."**

 **"Need to check your ID now is that OK?", I said yes, and she reached around me and pulled out my wallet. Now I need you to stand here for a few minutes while I check this. I don't need to use these on you do I, she asked pulling a set of cuffs out of one side of her Ducks hooded sweatshirt.**

 **"Yes, I gave you my word and I take that very seriously," she handed me the my wallet and the evidence having put it out.**

 **"Hold that for me and stay right there", I could only nod like a puppy, the force was so strong in her.**

 **It seemed like an eternity, standing outside the movie theater with so many happy people walking past me. People wished me merry Christmas and I wished them one back, but I was still worried that I would not be a part of this awakening of the force. I knew everything depended on that little BB unit and what she said when she came back. I could swear those two guys she had looked at were still there but was afraid to look. I felt pinned to the metal railing I had been standing by when BB approached.**

 **I then realized, I was totally screwed no matter what. My ID was expired and I had a record even if it was in the ancient past way back even before the "Phantom Menace." That's 68 years ago in star wars years time enough for forgiveness. I had my doubts, only Sand People have longer memories than the empires enforcers of justice. BB seemed like she might harbor sympathies for the resistance. She was indeed my only hope.**

 **The wait seemed longer than from Empire to Jedi, and from age 5 to 8 is a very very long time when you love Star Wars. BB finally came back, she looked a bit sad, and she said, "I have some bad news". She handed me back the expired ID. "You know that ID is expired, and you also have a felony on your record. I would be well within my rights to arrest you here and now."**

 **"Yes", I said, "You are in control here".**

 **"I'm not sure about you", she confessed standing beside me. "Stand straight up for me and keep your eyes forward, I want to get a better look at you. "Your a large man", she said sweetly.**

 **Despite all the trouble I knew I was in I was starting to feel something for this BB unit. I needed every calming technique taught at the Jedi temple to slow my heart rate and focus on the here and now. She checked me for lightsabers, blasters and thermal detonators.**

 **BB pronounced me free of weapons, told me that I was very lucky she didn't find anything. "You know these sort of events are exactly the sort of opportunities the really bad guys wait for to strike." What would you do if somebody picked a fight with you tonight, how would you defend yourself without your lightsaber."**

 **"Well I would try on this special night of all nights to use what skills I have to find a peaceful solution to any conflicts.."**

 **"You know that's a pretty good answer you just gave me. How would you respond when what skills you have prove to be insufficient and conflict is inevitable."**

 **"I would have to rely on my knowledge of the art of Teräs Käsi to get me out of danger", I joked. She laughed and took hold of my hands, "They don't feel like steel to me, but I can sense the steel in you."**

 **It was my turn to laugh now, "how do you know what Teräs Käsi means?"**

 **"Oh they gave us a briefing this morning, Yeah I know a few things about this universe that I didn't know before this morning. Yeah, Disney pulls out all the stops when they roll out something this big."**

 **"That is so cool", I said.**

 **"Are you ready to accept the consequences of your actions?"**

 **I stood up straight and said, "Yes I'm ready".**

 **"Ticket Please?", she asked innocently. I handed over my precious ticket to the awakening thinking oh no she cant possibly do this to me. It was torture, I bit my tongue and said nothing feeling very sad. "I will forget about that business earlier, and the expired ID. You will be allowed to go home ad think about what you've done. But you will not be seeing the force awakens at 10:20 in theater 16."**

 **BB tore my precious ticket into little pieces and put them into her pocket. "That was very mean of me wasn't it she asked", looking like she was getting a little misty eyed.**

 **"Maybe a little."**

 **"No I just cut off your arm and took away your pretty blue lighsaber" It was a dark side only use of my powers, and I don't like the way that made me feel at all. You are a true fan, I can tell that was aweful of me, you looked like I punched you in the balls when I tore up your ticket."**

 **"It didn't feel good."**

 **"Wait here one moment before you head home, I have to make sure of something before I can let you go with a warning."**

 **She wasn't inside very long, she came back and said there was a chance that I could get to see the movie after all. But that I was going to have to do some work for it. I have an extra ticket to a later showing of the movie. After my duties are done for the evening I plan to go see the thing myself. I would like it if you would join me.**

 **But if something bad happens we've got to stop it. If all goes well you will get to talk to me for a few hours standing in line and sit beside me during the movie. Im deep under cover disguised as an astromech droid. I need your steel hands to keep me safe tonight. For all the preparation that went into tonight somehow they forgot to make a blaster proof BB-8 Onesie for the special security detail.**

 **"I don't think it will be an issue I said looking around at the gathered crowd, the natives dont seem restless at all."**

 **"Agreed", BB said. "This is a stressful job, and I feel half naked in this outfit. When I was talking to you earlier and noticed your size and what big muscles you have I thought, thats the kind of Man I want watching my back.**

 **"Of course I would watch your back." The thought of some monster hurting this beautiful young woman, awakened in me some kind of protective instinct I didn't know I had. BB was a lot younger than me and so far far out of my league. However the movie turned out the night was going to be entertainment, and I was starting to feel that emotion most essential and potentially most dangerous, compassion and love. I would have to be mindful of the forces awakening inside me if I wanted to not look like a fool in front of this woman.**

 **"So" she said, "ill take that back now."**

 **"You changed your mind, your don't want me to see the movie with you?"**

 **"No don't be silly", she said, "I paid you for that cigarette and I want it back"**

 **I have to give you some instruction. First forget about what happened earlier, that was some alternate universe. For this to work you've got to be having a good time, consider the next 2 hours and 23 minutes to be a play of sorts. I'm your slightly too young girlfriend, that you adore more than anything.**

 **"That hardly seems realistic even for science fiction, I am just not cool enough to be your boyfriend, I would look like the coolest star wars fan north of the premiere standing next to you." I said.**

 **"I'm directing our little play, that means you've got to play the part I give you."**

 **"Yes, BB"**

 **"Your making me feel really good", "After what I did to you earlier taking your ticket away I really wanted to make it up to you somehow. We can touch a little as we wait for the show, but we have to keep things appropriate.**

 **"This is crazy." I told her.**

 **"I know, its supposed to be if you'd been to the briefing this morning you'd know I was supposed to befriend a big guy going to an earlier show befriend him somehow and conscript him into playing an important role in crowd control. I can tell you can talk 7 different sci fi languages, and will be able to help me blend in and disappear in the crowd. Your going to feel like your wearing white and orange on your hip tonight. "Ill prove it to you", she took a laminated card out and picked something at random.**

 **"For example if I were the Queen of the Borg, and you were a peaceful race I encountered, what would I want to bring to your people?**

 **"Your objective would be to improve our quality of life by adding our biological and technological distinctiveness to your own.**

 **"You will make a perfect drone for me", she said touching my neck gently. See you know all kinds of stuff I would be confused by.**

 **"Yeah, I can help you with stuff like that." But if you dont know anything about the Borg not on that card why does my neck itch, and the tingles im feeling.**

 **"I think your turning a little blue too R2. I uh have a confession I wasn't just at the briefing, I actually gave part of it. Yep I'm guilty of liking the same things you do. I cant believe im getting paid to have this much fun. You've been very cooperative with me, I haven't been doing this for very long. I'm actually pretty young. Just old enough to drink. "You look thirsty", she said.**

 **"Your very perceptive."**

 **"Lets go in and get a drink to share, they will seat the showing before ours in exactly 12 minutes if they follow the schedule. Just follow me and everything will go fine.**

 **It was all sold out it looked like when we walked past the box office. BB-8 cut a trail for us and I slid in behind her and we made it up to a concession stand past the ticket booth. She pointed out our theater and the crowd waiting outside it looked anxious get in. She bought a drink, and a big popcorn, and some candy and loaded me down.**

 **She took her sweatshirt off, she looked like a runner in her pajamas and tennis shoes and people were all smiling at us. We took our place near the head of the line forming up the only danger I could sense was that of spoilers but talking to BB-8 nothing penetrated into our little bubble. She was quite the little actress, where people could have been offended to see someone so much older dating such a shiny new Astromech droid. Time seemed to pass under different rule's, we were only partly in our universe and mostly in a galaxy far far away.**

 **Then they took away they took away the barrier and I realized we'd stood in line over two hours. It seemed impossible that the entire movie had played, I couldn't remember anything that had happened. I know we talked to people but I couldn't tell you what was said.**

 **I had forgotten that we had made a bargain and we had to wait for our showing of the movie later. First thing we're doing is going past the restrooms, and then we get a very short break, and then we do the same thing again, then its our turn.**

 **So we went out the exit doors, past the box office and outside to our original meeting place. "We have 22 minutes till we go again I've got a dollar I want a couple more of those. I want you to know you did a really fantastic job in there I felt safe and I'm pretty sure that rubbed off on those around us. Emotions flow through crowds, in a way we were able to combine our force powers to project the emotions we wanted and everyone had a pleasant wait in line.**

 **"You remember telling that guy that asked us the who shot first question, that it seemed like a trick question because it seemed like it happened differently on modern TV's. Everyone laughed, you know of course that they changed it over the years taking frames out till it was almost but not quite simultaneous fire.**

 **I gave her my best Han Solo smile and said, "BB I don't know and I don't care."**

 **"I love you"**

 **"I know.", and we both had a good laugh at our improvised reenactment.**

 **"Lean forward", she said. I did as my new master commanded, and she kissed me. I had a green and white BB-8 kiss on my cheek, it couldn't have looked better if Industrial Light and Magic had put it there, perfect placement and alignment. She noticed it and asked to take a picture of it, saying I should see it. I did and I think the special detail keeping the force awakened safe was using iOS, that droids pretty iphone even matched her kiss. Sometimes merchandising can be a beautiful thing,**

 **I saw the pic and realized I looked a just a touch red, and said, "You do physical effects like they haven't done since 1983."**

 **She asked me to keep it there, of course I did whatever she wanted. She was teaching me to be a kid again, if only for one night. I still had to "earn" my ticket to the special showing later, so I wore BB's mark proudly. The quote of the evening was one nice older lady who said we looked like a pretty couple and it looked like R4 and BB-8 were in love.**

 **She snuggled up to me playing the role that duty required of her. I just wanted to say thank you you've made this a very special night for me, BB told me when the second wait was over. Soon we would see the movie, I was exhausted but soldiering on for BB as much as the movie. I would have done anything for that sweet little droid with the star wars makeup and cute pajamas.**

 **Its this way she said taking us past the restroom and into a theater that didn't have a Force Awakens poster on it. I said "it cant be legal to show a movie in an auditorium that doesn't have the poster up especially on opening night, BB only laughed and said, "I will make it legal!"**

 **I need to tell you a story. Once a long, long time ago I was this geeky little girl that got made fun of because I dressed up for the premier of one of the earlier movies. It was a huge deal to me and some smart ass kid made fun of my makeup and it devastated me, then my friends abandoned me. I thought I would die, and I couldn't pull myself together until after my showtime. And then this very nice young man younger than I am today came up and started talking to me. Somehow through force of will he was able to turn my day from a memory I cant get out of my head.**

 **He skipped his show to talk with me, and then he suggested that we just stand in line and talk. We could see the movie any time, but he wasn't from where I grew up. He was visiting relatives for the holidays. He was a gentleman of exceptional vision, he was able to pluck the ugly duckling in the Phantom Menace outfit out of that nightmare day and help me to become the person I am. He never touched me except to give me one kiss on the cheek at the end of the night.**

 **"I thought you were security"**

 **"Please don't be mad at me. I think I have a problem, its not right that I tricked you that way you were dieing to see the movie on opening night and I took that from you. That's kind of unforgivable isn't it.**

 **"Not after the story you told me, I forgive you we can see it next week.**

 **"I wish it were that simple", she said. "Hold my hand now", and I took it. I want you to tell our story somehow, about tonight, the trick I played, what happened to me. After that night back in 1999, there was a bad accident.**

 **"Did you lose someone?**

 **"I was given a rare opportunity recently. To relive the happiest memories of my life and sweeter than the first time. See the terrible part about what I've done is that we only get this one night.**

 **"Its OK, I'm just so happy to have met a woman like you."**

 **"There will come a day when we will be together again, but I hope it will be many years in the future. I know that you don't have a lot of faith in the system, in seeing your grandmother again. But you need to know, as hard as it was to see her die that you and your mother took care of her to the end was incredible.**

 **"Time is running short", BB said.**

 **"Listen, she said. "We were meant for each other, but I died before we could meet in this world." A power greater than either of us combined gave me this chance to be with you in the here and now. Your going to hang on in this crazy life."**

 **"You can not be dead BB, I can feel the warmth in your hand. Its impossible."**

 **You knew me, I was somebody you knew as a kid. I loved you then too, but was too shy about it and then I lost my chance.**

 **"If you search your feelings you already know my name."**

 **"BB you don't look like your feeling well, I want to get you checked out right now please.", She looked pale.**

 **"We get to be together again, and we watch over you every day, none more than me."**

 **Now this is whats going to happen, your going to kiss me on the lips and your going to make it passionate because I've got to make it last for many years.**

 **I leaned forward and kissed her, the best one I could possibly give, and se kissed back. I was looking into her eyes and I realized who she really was. I went to her funeral, I had cried myself sick over her death. I broke off the kiss to tell her I believed her story and to tell her that I remembered her still. But she was gone. Surely I must be a madman. But where she sat beside me her orange and white pajamas remained.**

 **I took them and I ran, I still don't know what to think of my encounter. The more time passes the more of it fades from my memory and its torture. I will never forget the night of the premiere, I cherish my BB-8 one piece pajamas, and have dutifully told our story. I cant let anyone know what happened that's the part that stinks. But I couldn't feel her around me before that night, now I feel something warm with me all the time and I think it has to be her.**

 **The force's that were awakened the most in me were love, hope and faith. For me Star Wars is a braid of both positive and negative themes that draw us together, be it toward the darkness or the light. It draws us together into groups where we feel we belong, I witnessed the rebirth of a phenomenon. And I did it with someone I thought I had lost forever. I learned that the braid is strong and sometimes the powerful force wielders in this universe can cheat death at least on a small scale, pulling themselves into this reality to pass along crucial information.**

 **The force is alive and strong, it binds all things together in ways not easy to understand. Without the light the darkness would be nothing to be afraid of and we wouldn't feel the loss of our loved ones so deeply. Without the darkness good would not know where to gather its strength. Though the darkness seems to take the very best of us all to early. You can strike them down with evil, but you cannot extinguish that imperishable flame that burns so bright in good people. They live on in us and through us, I was a fool to have ever forgotten that lesson. Whatever else you take from my story, please don't ever let yourself start down that path out of the light and into despair because of the terrible losses we sustain in our sometimes cruel lives.**

 **Thank you for my Christmas present BB-8, a dab of orange and white lipstick on my cheek, a mission to stay alive and carry on no matter what and a promise that we would meet again.**


End file.
